


First Time for Everything

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After anal pain, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Does it count as pegging?, Dry Humping, F/F, Fellatio, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, GP!Allura, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shapeshifted genitals, Shower Sex, Top Allura, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, bottom pidge, mild dubcon elements, pegging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: It's Pidge's first time showering with another girl.Actually, it's her first time doing a lot of things.But it's sure as hell not going to be her last.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 43





	First Time for Everything

"Are you nervous?" Allura asked with a wry smile as she slowly peeled her jumpsuit from her shoulders.

Pidge didn't answer immediately. Her throat was actually too dry to speak. She lifted off her shirt and tossed it aside, one hand instinctively covering her pointy breasts.

Allura chuckled. "It's just bathing, Pidge."

"Yeah." She managed to croak out. She steels herself before lowering her shorts down to her ankles. She reminded herself that Allura knows, and Allura doesn't have a problem with it. Then she bit her lip and tugged her boxers down too.

She heard Allura move behind her, then say, "You're very pale."

"Not a lot of sunlight in a spaceship."

A few fingers touched ever-so-gently to her spine and she tensed up immediately.

"Not to mention your tendency to cover yourself up." Allura ran her fingers a little lower before taking her hand away. "It's a shame, really."

Pidge tried to blink away the red in her cheeks. "Yeah?"

"You have a great body, Pidge. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"I think I have a pretty good reason to-" Her snark was cut short as she turned around and actually witnessed Allura's body. Dark skin and muscles, intermittent pink marks along her shoulders and her torso, perfect breasts that held their shape against gravity.

And there, between her legs, a flaccid penis a good size larger than Pidge's own.

Allura smiled a little sheepishly. "What do you think? I thought it might help put you at ease."

"I-" At ease? Pidge went from shy to intimidated. She felt small, and scrawny, and now inadequate.

Allura put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Pidge. You have a wonderful body."

"I... I've never actually showered with another girl before."

Allura laughed. "It's just showering, Pidge. It's nothing to worry about."

Pidge nodded and let Allura lead her into the showers. They remind her of the gym showers back on Earth, both from high school and at the Galaxy Garrison. She's showered communally before. Just... never with other girls.

Certainly never one like Allura.

There was no separation or demarcation of space, just a big, open room with multiple showerheads lining the walls. Drains were placed intermittently along the floor. Allura had no hesitation, picking a showerhead and turning the water on. It cascaded down her body, outlining every curve. It also soaked her hair, making it cling to her skin.

Pidge was staring.

She shook her head and claimed the showerhead next to Allura's. The water was already the perfect pressure and temperature as it sprayed against her skin. Pidge preferred hot showers, even if Matt liked to make fun of her for looking like a lobster afterwards.

She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation. The water massaged the tense muscles in her back, and the sound muffled anything else. For a moment, she was able to pretend she was alone, at home, back on Earth. She raised her hands to run her fingers through her hair, and the illusion broke the moment she remembered just how short her hair still was.

"Pidge?"

She opened her eyes to see Allura's back turned toward her. The princess was holding her hair out of the way and looking at her over her shoulder.

"Would you help me get my back?"

Pidge forced herself not to stare at Allura's ass. "Sure."

Allura smiled and handed her a cloth, already sudsy. Pidge started on Allura's shoulder blades, scrubbing thoroughly before she even considered moving lower. Allura hummed appreciatively, and Pidge cursed Katie Jr. for responding to that. 

As she finished with Allura's lower back, the princess bent forward a little, pressing her bottom toward Pidge. "You can go lower."

Pidge said nothing, but she felt her breath catch in her throat. It took her a second to actually move her hands lower. Allura's ass was perfect. Soft, and bubbled, and surprisingly firm. Pidge cursed Katie Jr. a second time.

When she finally took her hands away, Allura looked back at her with half-lidded eyes and a plaful smile. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Pidge mumbled, hoping Allura wouldn't look lower. Hoping Allura would assume her cheeks are red from the hot water.

Allura turned around and Pidge became aware that Allura was just as hard.

"Would you get my front as well?"

Pidge's fingers tightened around the washcloth reflexively, wringing soapy water from it. "Did you really have to make yours bigger than mine?"

She hadn't meant to say that, but Allura glanced down anyway. "Is it? I think it's about the same size."

Pidge shook her head.

Allura stepped closer until they were touching. She put a hand on Pidge's shoulder to keep her in place while she compared. Even though the contact made Pidge swell to full-size, Allura still had two inches on her.

"Hm. It looked smaller from my angle." She shrugged. "I don't really have much experience with this configuration. Perhaps I need more practice?"

She said this last part with a sly smile before finally taking her hand from Pidge's shoulder and letting the smaller girl take a step back.

Allura raised an eyebrow at Pidge's retreat. "Is that a 'no' on helping me clean my front?"

"No." Pidge shook her head. "I mean, it isn't a 'no.' I-I'll do it."

Allura's expression softened, and she took Pidge's hands. She brought those hands slowly to her chest. In one hand, Pidge had the washcloth between them. The other hand touched the bare skin of Allura's breast. Allura smiled and released Pidge's hands, which stayed there on her breasts. She reached out a hand to stroke Pidge's wet hair, hoping to help her relax.

The difference between scrubbing and fondling disappeared from Pidge's mind. Her fingers worked Allura's breasts, massaging the soap into her skin. She drew closer as she felt Allura's nipples harden at her touch.

At a point, she felt she had to move lower, and the dragged the cloth over Allura's stomach. Even here, she found Allura both softer and firmer than she expected. A silky smooth surface hiding an iron center.

She hesitated.

Allura took her hands once more, guiding one to her shaft and the other, the one with the cloth, to her scrotum. She held them there until Pidge began to stroke.

She ran her fingernails along Pidge's scalp. "Be thorough."

Pidge did as she was told, working Allura's cock with one hand and massaging her balls with the other. The difference in size between them was even more stark as she felt it in her hand. She ran her fingers curiously along the veins along Allura's length, and found she could feel Allura's quickening pulse.

Allura made her pleasure known, rocking her hips forward and goraning deep in her throat. While she kept a hand at the back of Pidge's head, she let the other drift to her breast, playing with her nipple while Pidge's dutiful hands scrubbed her dick.

Pidge knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she was going to come back to this memory a lot in her quiet moments alone over the next few days. Not just Allura's penis, or her breasts, but the sounds she made, the expressions.

The quiet whispers of her name.

The water droplets cascading down Allura's body.

Shaking off of her when she bucks and trembles.

As Pidge stared, Allura came, thick white fluid erupting from her as practically doubled over. The bulk of it hit Pidge square in the face and she winced, releasing Allura's cock.

She slowly brought a hand to her face, feeling the semen. It smelled strongly, and some of it must have gotten in her mouth because she tasted salt.

Allura was leaning against the wall, chest heaving as she caught her breath. One eye opened halfway to look at Pidge, and she smiled. "Sorry about that."

Pidge felt too stunned to respond, but managed to say "No problem."

Allura pushed herself away from the wall and retrieved the washcloth from the floor, where Pidge must have dropped it. She brought it Pidge's cheek and started to wipe the cum away. "My turn to clean you, then."

Pidge didn't move as Allura scrubbed her face clean. And when Allura's hands moved lower, one scrubbing, the other just exploring her body, her breath caught. Allura made a good effort at pretending to care about cleaning Pidge's body, but even as she was scrubbing Pidge's stomach her other hand was rolling Pidge's nipple between its fingers.

"I don't need winding up, Allura." Pidge groaned as Allura tugged her breast taught.

"I suppose you don't, do you?" Allura stepped back and took the bottle of soap from the shelf on the wall. She poured it over her chest, letting it dribble down her stomach. She massaged it lightly, just enough to turn it into a lather.

Pidge yelped when Allura scopped her up into her arms, pressing their torsos together. One hand supporting her back, the other holding her ass. Allura smushed them together, the slick lather between them spurting out to make room, then writhed. Her body worked the soap into Pidge's torso.

Pidge had no idea how effective this was as a method of cleaning, but with her hardon pressed between their bodies, rubbing against Allura's stomach, she didn't care. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her fingernails dug into Allura's shoulders.

She came.

Allura held her shuddering body, Pidge's face pressed against the taller woman's chest, until she finally went limp. Allura set her down on unsteady legs and smiled with teasing eyes. "Enjoy yourself?"

Pidge nodded, glancing at the semen smeared on their stomachs. "I think that technically still counts as dry-humping."

Allura laughed and wiped the semen away, letting it flow down the shower drain. "Alright, Pidge. Turn around and let me get your back."

Pidge did as she was told and pulled the hair clinging to the back of her neck out of her way. Her skin felt electric, each water drop that hit it sending static through her nerves.

Allura's hand came with more force than Pidge expected, and with her legs still weak from orgasm she fell forward onto her hands and knees. Allura paid that no mind and crouched down to continue scrubbing Pidge's back.

She actually wasted very little time trailing her soapy fingers down to Pidge's ass. She bit her lips while she played with the smaller girl's cheeks, grabbing tight then letting go and watching them wiggle back into place. Pidge was pert and athletic, despite her nerdy demeanor, a testament both to the Garrison's training and the Altean exercises Allura put all of the paladins through. She couldn't help herself. She smacked Pidge's cheek just to watch it spring back into place. Pidge yelped, but still made no move to stop her.

Not even when she spread Pidge's cheeks and ran her finger along the green paladin's crack.

"Allura?" Pidge's apprehension was clear in her voice.

"We need to be thorough." She ran tightening circles around Pidge's puckered back door. "Relax for me."

Pidge tried, then inhaled sharply as she felt Allura's long, dainty finger invade her backside. He breathing quickened and Katie Jr. stiffened to life immediately. It felt weird, there was no denying that, but she had expected it to hurt more. The finger was only up to its second knuckle, and Allura slowly moved it in and out, helping Pidge get accustomed to the sensation.

"There we go, Pidge..." Allura cooed as she pushed forward, reaching her finger all the way inside. She moved it in little circles, eliciting a gurgling sound as Pidge's spine went rigid. "How does it feel?"

"Weird." Pidge croaked out. "It itches, and it aches, and it-" She was cut off by a moan of pleasure as Allura's fingertip massaged her anal wall.

"Do you hate it?" Allura teased.

Pidge's fingernails gripped uselessly at the tiled floor. "I... I don't hate it."

"Good! Then let's try a second finger."

Pidge hissed as the second finger worked its way in, joining its neighbor. She bit down on nothing, trying to relax enough to welcome it. "I don't think it's supposed to stretch that far."

"It can stretch farther." Allura scissored her fingers gently to demonstrate, and Pidge fell to her elbows. "You just aren't used to it yet. Something tells me you haven't been cleaning this part very thoroughly."

"Still pretending this is about cleaning?" Pidge muttered through grit teeth.

"Why, Pidge," Both fingers concentrated on massaging Pidge's prostate, "whatever do you mean? Are you suggesting I have some sort of ulterior motive for this? Just what sort of dirty mind do you have that you would think such a thing?"

Pidge couldn't answer. If she opened her mouth, moans of pleasure escaped and drowned out anything she tried to say. She completely forgot the ache of her anus being stretched open.

"I think you're about ready." Allura said with a smile.

Pidge felt herself reaching the edge of climax when Allura's fingers slipped out of her. She whimpered at the sense of emptiness and lack of fulfillment, until she felt Allura's hands at her hips. Then she felt Allura's member between her cheeks, offering to rectify that problem.

"I can't quite get deep enough with my fingers..." Allura lined the head of her cock up with Pidge's not-quite-closed anus. "Don't hold your breath, and try to enjoy yourself."

Pidge grunted, then that grunt turned into a groan as Allura pushed herself inside. It was thicker than her fingers had been, and Pidge felt herself fill up quickly. Her fingers had been around three inches long, and her cock was at least twice that. Allura moved slowly, but she plunged deeper and deeper into Pidge's ass until the poor little nerd felt like she was being impaled.

Hand balled into fists, Pidge made an inhuman sound in her throat as Allura's hips came to rest against her cheeks. She was all the way in.

"I-it feels like you're in my stomach."

"I've studied your anatomy, Pidge. I'm not even to your intestines." Even Allura's composure was gone. Pidge was so tight and hot around her cock that she found herself drooling, and her voice warbled with bliss.

"Agree to disagree." She answered through clenched teeth.

Allura held herself there, not moving save for the errant twitch here or there in her cock, while she gave Pidge the chance to get used to the sensation. Obediently, Pidge kept herself relaxed, despite the overwhelming feelings throughout her lower half.

"You feel so good, Pidge." Allura leaned forward until her upper body was pressed against Pidge's back. She covered Pidge's hands with her own and entwined their fingers. "I want to stay buried in you forever!"

"-llura..." Pidge turned her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half-lidded and practictally rolled back. She looked so cute, Allura's heart skipped a beat.

"What is it, darling?"

"Start thrusting..." She was mumbling, clearly overwhelmed. "I want... you to make me cum..."

With hearts in her eyes, Allura rolled her hips backwards, slowly moving inch after inch out of Pidge's ass, stopping when only two were left. Her breasts slid across Pidge's back as she moved. When she thrust forward, Pidge erupted into the cutest moans of pleasure Allura had ever heard.

She started slow, but built up speed faster than she had intended. She couldn't help it. If Pidge's ass wasn't enough, her voice made Allura want to lose control and thrust until she'd emptied all of her fluids into that sweet, sweet little nerd.

Pidge's own experience was of fireworks and static electricity. With each thrust into her, she felt a starburst behind her eyelids, and every drop of water or touch of Allura's skin rippled pleasure throughout her body. She felt a knot tightening and tightening inside of her, and her toes curled as she rocketed toward the strongest orgasm of her life.

They came together. Allura gripped her hard and thrust as deep as she could go, pumping what felt to Pidge like an entire litre into her. Pidge's orgasm was less impressive from the outside, a single spray onto the floor beneath her, but as her vision went white and all of her muscles tensed, she understood why the french word was "little death."

Pidge collapsed into a heap on the floor. Allura slipped out of her, but collapsed backward all the same.

"There we are," she said, "All clean."

Pidge didn't answer. Didn't move. She just lie there, breathing hard, waiting for feeling to return to her legs.

Allura smacked the wall with her fist and a bottle of shampoo fell from the shelf. She leaned forward and lazily grabbed Pidge around the middle, pulling her up into a sitting position in her lap. Pidge flopped backwards, lying her head against Allura's boobs.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Pidge moved then, turning so she could see Allura's face. She pushed herself up weakly, bringing their lips together. Allura kissed her back. Then Pidge slumped back down. "Tired."

Allura opened the shampoo bottle and poured some into her hands. She worked it into a lather before massaging it into Pidge's scalp. The girl in her lap hummed appreciatively as Allura's fingers worked their gentle magic.

"What scent is that?" She asked.

"Juniberry." Allura kissed the back of her neck. "My favorite."

"Mmm." Pidge sighed. "That's why you always smell so good."

"Alright. Rinse."

Pidge leaned forward to catch her head under the full spray of the showerhead until all the lather was gone from her hair. She was genuinely impressed that the water was still the perfect temperature, even after this long of a shower.

Speaking of which, "We should probably get out soon. My fingers are all pruny."

"Can you stand?"

"Gimme a sec." Pidge steeled herself before pushing herself up on unsteady legs. She wobbled, but caught herself, then flashed Allura a thumbs up.

Allura laughed and stood herself, turning off the showers and wrapping an arm under Pidge's shoulders to keep her steady.

In the changing area, Allura sat Pidge down on a bench and brought out a massive fluffy towel which she used to dry Pidge off. She paid special attention to Pidge's hair, which poofed out wonderfully once she was done.

As she dried herself, Allura said, "You'll join me in my chambers tonight, won't you?"

Pidge winced a little. "I don't think I have another round in me."

"I genuinely just want to cuddle."

"Then I accept."

\---

Pidge groaned in frustration. How could she be so close to heaven, wrapped as she was in Allura's arms in Allura's bed, and still be unable to sleep? She winces as another sharp wave of pain radiates from her rear end.

Apparently Allura wasn't asleep either. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"It hurts."

Allura kissed her neck. "It was your first time, wasn't it?"

Pidge nodded.

"You aren't used to stretching that wide yet. Obviously we'll need to work on that."

Pidge appreciated the cheek, but she still groaned at the pain.

"Let me help." Allura took her arms from around Pidge's middle and slipped under the covers.

"Allura?"

"Just close your eyes and relax." She slipped Pidge's pajama pants down, kissing her cheeks.

Pidge blushed, but did as she was told, rolling onto her stomach to give Allura a better angle. She shivered when she felt Allura's tongue drag along her crack. The surprising bit was that it actually did soothe the pain.

Slowly but surely, as Allura gave the most gentle rimjob in the Far Universe, Pidge fell into a dreamy slumber. Allura kept at it until she was certain Pidge wouldn't wake back up, then slipped back up to her pillow. She hugged Pidge carefully and kissed her cheek.

"Starting tonight," she whispered, "You're mine. I love you, Pidge."

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't let Pallura consume my creative content, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to write it at all. Plus I felt like I should write one where Allura tops at least once. It's only fair.


End file.
